The detection of movement, for instance a displacement of a movable body with regard to a reference point, or of a tilt of the same body with respect to a reference plane, is used in a large number of different applications. Frequently, arrangements of this type for detecting a movement, in particular a displacement, are known as “joysticks”. These “joysticks” are employed for the input of various parameters. A non-exhaustive list of examples includes possible applications in automobiles, aircraft, toys or in mobile telephones. In addition, arrangements of this type can be used to detect a movement in the manner of a slide switch in order, for example, to activate and initialize various functions depending on a position or on the speed of movement.